LabTech957's Journal
sigh* This place sucks. Now I have to keep a journal and I have no idea why. Its probably just G CORP trying to get more personal information. They're always spying on their employees and making us take "physcological examinations". What a bunch of crap! Yesterday I took this one and it had this question: "If you saw your co-worker friend steal from the cash register, would you report him?" I mean.. wtf? Clearly they are trying to break our spirit so they can ask other questions like "Sooo... what's your greatest weakness so we can exploit it and make you our slave?". I don't care anymore. I already tried to tell 247 but all he can say is DER DER I HEART G CORP. On a brighter note, I just finished my Home Internet Theatre system. I'm going to invite everyone over from the office... HAHAHA they they'll see how cool I am when I'm in front of my Home Internet Theatre System! --- OMG THey just took away our ping pong table T___T. Ah whatever, doesn't matter anyway. No one would play with me because they're all too snobby. At least they let me keep my earphones so I can still listen to Radio Head. --- Well I invited everyone to my party. I hope everyone can make it. I didn't invite 138 because I saw my red coffee mug on her desk. I'm not going to say anything to her and if she asks I'll tell her I didn't invite her because I didn't have enough chairs or something. Also she seems kind of slutty. And I don't trust 247. Its bad enough that G CORP is breathing down my neck I don't need this brown noser coming to my house. He would probably come only so he could scope out my house and report back to upper management. I KNOW what goes on at G CORP I'm not dumb! One of these days I'm going to blow the whole thing wide open. I really hope 137 can make it, he's really cool. I bet he's good at the Internet, too. He's all like tough and stuff. --- Well... no one has responded to my party invitation yet I bet its because the forum is down. The forum is always down. They're always redirecting power from non-critical systems so they can have extra power for what goes on in the sub-sub-levels. There's a little black dot above my cube today. It wasn't there yesterday. I just know its a CAMERA. They're WATCHIMG ME. I went and looked at other people's cubes and they didn't have cameras. Why aren't they watching everyone else? Edit: 722 just asked me if we could gamble at my party. I told him HELL NO... damn doesn't he know about the little magnetic strip in dollar bills? They have tracking numbers on them, they know EXACTLY what he's doing. Its G CORP that prints those magnetic strips ya know... Why can't everyone else see what's going on?! So I guess the forum is back up since 722 responded. Damn, I was gonna cry there for a minute. Sometimes I feel like no one likes me and they're talking about me behind my back, but I guess I'm just being paranoid. --- So here I am working late, right? I figure if I work extra hours and stay low on the radar they might want to keem me around for a little longer . And I do mean... keep me around. I just know they're looking for a way to off me. Ever since I got here I get wierd looks from the security guards, and now I have a camera above my desk! Man, what am I going to do, everywhere I turn there's a "drill" or an "evacuation"... What the.... the lights dimmed again! HOLY CRAP THEY MUST BE DOING ANOTHER.... EXPERIMENT. Maybe I should try to sneak into the lower levels and gather some information. I'm so close to figuring out what they're doing, I'm only missing a few parts of the puzzle. Its all a big conspiracy man, it goes all the way up to PNAC. Mind control, slave labor, you name it, G CORP is in it. One time they sold Mind Control Sauce as Taco Bell hot sauce. YOU EVER GET THOSE LITTLE STARS IN YOUR EYES WHEN YOU GET UP TOO FAST? YEAH THATS BECAUSE OF MIND CONTROL SAUCE. YOU ATE AT TACO BELL, RIGHT? Meanwhile I keep getting all this email from random people wanting me to take a "survey" or "help me". I DONT KNOW WHO TO TRUST! What if its G CORP sending me fake email to see if I will cave in. And, no one has said they will come to party. I HATE YOU ALL STUPID COWORKERS. *ANGST ANGST* --- Well, no one showed up for my Home Internet Theatre party. No one likes me, its the only explanation. NO ONE can resist a Home Internet Theatre System. Sigh... anyway, since I didn't see the point of having an Internet Home Theatre System I returned it to Best Fry's. No sense in owning something expensive if it can't even get you friends. *ANGST ANGST* As if I didn't already hate the world enough, I decided to head to G CORP the night of the would be party to get some work done. What I was was absolutely terrifying. THEY'VE BEGUN EXPERIMENTATION ON THEIR OWN EMPLOYEES!! WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?! I saw a couple of employees cleaning their lab space over and over and OVER. They were sweating and mumbling and had a funny tint to their skin. 722 was passed out on the floor. WHY WONT THEY LEARN FROM THEIR MISTAKES WITH THE ANIMALS??? Thank god I skipped out early on Friday night. I heard they were doing some sort of immunization but looks like they were doing some sort of MIND CONTROL EXPERIMENT OR WHATEVER. One false move and we'll all be under the G CORP spell of control. I've tried to warn everyone here. I'm prepared. I have a 6 month food supply, an underground bomb shelter, a diesel generator with lots of fuel, gas masks, reading material, and most importantly: MY BIG ASS SHOTGUN! --- https://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds/viewtopic.php?t=67205